


One Last Time

by MadameStylinsonoftheNoueh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Crying, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hidden Relationship, Leaving, M/M, Sad, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameStylinsonoftheNoueh/pseuds/MadameStylinsonoftheNoueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just might be their last night together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A knock at the door of Harry's flat broke the boy out of his depressing thoughts. He slowly made his way to the door and opened it. The smaller boy at the door automatically threw himself into Harry's arms, wrapping his own tightly around the younger boy's torso.

Once the shock of the attack wore off, Harry spoke. "L-Lou, what are you doing here? Isn't your dad home?"

"I snuck out. He thinks I'm up in my room sleeping. I just- I had to see you one more time."

 

_flashback_

_The two boys were laying nexto to eachother on a blanket in a small grove of trees. It was their secret hiding spot where they could show their affection through kisses and soft touches without judgement.  
_

_"Harry?" Louis asked as he played with their hands.  
_

_"Yeah, babe?"  
_

_"We need to be more careful, my dad is getting suspicious. If he finds out, I'll never be able to see you again."  
_

_Harry turned onto his side and lifted the smaller boy's chin to look him in the eyes. "We'll be more careful, baby. I promise." He pressed a gentle kiss to Louis' trembling lips.  
_

_"Okay."  
_

__  
end flashback  


_  
_They moved their cuddling to Harry's couch, Louis scrunched into his lap while Harry's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close.

"Tomorrow," Louis muttered into Harry's chest while he played with the collar of Harry's shirt. "I don't want it to come. I just want tonight to last forever."

Harry released a shuddery sigh, "It's gonna be okay." He fought to hold back the tears for Louis' sake.

 

_flashback_

_Harry's cell phone rang. He noted the caller and hurriedly answered. "How did it go, baby? Did they find out what's wrong?"  
_

_Soft sobs came from the other end of the line, "C-can you come over? I need you right now."  
_

_Harry's heart nearly stopped. "Y-yeah, baby. Alright. I'll be right there, just hang on."  
_

_Louis sniffled, "O-okay." The line beeped as he hung up.  
_

_Fifteen minutes later, Harry was holding Louis as the last of his tears fell while they lay on his bed.  
_

_Harry hesitated to ask, but did it anyway. "Do you think you can tell me now?"  
_

_Louis sucked in a deep breath. "I-I, I have c-cancer. I start t-treatment at the local c-clinic t-tomorrow."  
_

_Harry's heart stuck in his throat. "I-It's gonna be alright, baby. We'll get through this together. You're gonna get better, I promise."  
_

_end flashback  
_

_  
_"H-harry?" Louis asked, lifting his head from Harry's chest.

Harry looked down at him. "Yeah, baby?"

It was silent for a moment. Then, "Will you make love to me? I've always wanted you for my first time, and if this is my last time, then I'll have you for that too."

 

_flashback_

_"Th-the treatment's not working anymore," Louis mumbled late one night.  
_

_Harry grimaced. He had seen the signs, but had been trying to ignore them. His boyfriend was losing to the cancer. "What do you mean 'it's not working', Lou?"  
_

_"The treatment that the hospital has isn't working anymore. They said I need to go somewhere else that has the treatment I need."  
_

_Harry was baffled. "But the only place that's even remotely close is in..." Oh. "Oh, baby." He pulled Louis closer to him.  
_

_Louis began to sob, "I don't want to go, Harry! I don't want to leave you! I can't!"  
_

_"Shh, baby. You can do it. It'll be okay. Just be strong for me, alright? Be strong."  
_

_Louis dropped his head back into Harry's chest and nodded, "For you."  
_

_end flashback  
_

_  
_Harry attempted a small chuckle, but it came out as a sob. "A- alright, baby. We can do that."

Louis was being shipped off to America in the morning, so he could go to one of those fancy Cancer Treatment Centers. They didn't know if he would be able to battle off the cancer, if they would ever see eachother again. The least Harry could do was give Louis a good last memory of him, of them together.

It was soft and slow, filled with tender touches and tears intermingling as they kissed. It was the first time for both of them, but Harry wanted to make it extra special for Louis, just in case it really was both his first and last time.

They fell asleep in eachother's arms that night, tear tracks running down their faces and love in their hearts.


	2. Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's rough playing hide and seek with your hairbrush  
> And just in case you're wondering this is basically louis' pov

_Seven months later..._

_  
_The journey is a long one, filled with a nearly overwhelming amount of memories at every turn. But he just takes each one as they come, smile growing as quickly as the brightening light filling his senses.

The first memory that appears is of the day he met his soul mate. He sees a small boy, only about five, sitting alone in the grass. Another, smaller, boy comes along and asks to play. The elder acquiesces, and a great friendship is formed.

The years pass quickly in his mind's eye until another significant memoty appears. He finds himself back at the old lake, the trees rustling in the small breeze that surrounds the two boys lying in the grass. One of the boys turns and faces the other, revealing his blue eyes to the invisible audience of one.

"What do you think it's like, kissing someone?" the boy asks the other.

The other boy raises his head to look at him, grass sticking in his curls. "Like, kissing a girl?"

The boy with blue eyes shrugs, "I dunno. Anybody, I guess?"

The curly-haired lad thinks for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

The older boy lays back down. "Not sure, just wondering."

Then he think forward in time to when they really did kiss. It was just the two of them, back in their little place by the lake. It just seemed like the thing to do at the time. Neither had ever kissed a boy before, and they both wanted to know for sure. So they did, and it was soft and sweet and unlike anything they had ever imagined.

His mind skips through time once more, past all of the awkward years, to one of the happiest, maybe even the most happy, days in his life. The day that the boy he grew up with finally asked him to be his, forever. It was at their spot, of course, just like everything important to them.

It was odd, he thought, how that little grove of trees near the lake was the place that had nursed the fetal love as it grew between them until it became a raging fire, encompassing them both.

he was presented with a promise ring by his curly-haired boyfriend and asked if he could love him forever. He replied with a simple, "Why wouldn't I?', and that was that.

He smiles and feels the ring on his finger, twisting it gently. The memories come slower now, as he becomes closer to his destination. His smile never fades, even though these are much sadder times from his life. He knows that soon the pain will be gone and he can forget all of the bad things.

He remembers telling his boyfriend about his disease, how it was killing him slowly. He remembers the night before he left him for America, not knowing if they would ever see eachother again. He remembers how they made love for the first time that night, the tears rolling down their cheeks even as the pleasure overtook them.

He remembers leaving the next morning, desperately trying to keep himself from crying, as it would only anger his father. He remembers the months in the clinic, everything leading up to this moment. 

The memories stop and he realizes he has arrived. The door is right in front of him, waiting.

He walks up to it and takes a deep breath. Then he knocks.

After a moment, the door opens, and he smiles brighter than he thought possible at the person inside.

The other person just stands there, mouth hanging open. "L-Lou? Baby, is that really you?" The tears begin to fall down Harry's face.

Louis just grins at his boyfriend and pulls him into a hug. "I'm home, baby. The cancer's gone."

__

_The End_


End file.
